Past Imperfect
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It wasn't her intent to change things... but she wouldn't let anything happen that wasn't supposed to. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Split Second Decisions

"I'm telling you, it's my life!"

"And I'm telling you it doesn't make it any less wrong!"

Callista heard the argument escalating outside from the second floor apartment she was in… and then a sickening slap followed it up and by the time she reached the area outside, the dark haired man had managed to overpower the woman before taking a tire iron and bashing it over the brunette's right hip, the brunette screaming in agony as she fell to the soaked pavement.

And that was all it took for Callista to lose it, charge over and rip the tire iron out of his hands and mercilessly beat him with it even after he was down… the only thing that made her drop the iron was the painful cry that turned her attention to the brunette before she lost consciousness from the pain.

Callista crouched down and found something that identified her… in her hoodie pocket was a Florida driver's license and printed next to the picture was her name, Amanda Cena.

"Mandy… oh you poor thing." Callista said, recognising Amanda. She carefully shifted Amanda onto her side, before she tapped on her wrist, the operative computer coming up and linking into the mobile networks, before she dialed 911.

The ambulance hadn't taken long to reach the area… but as the paramedics exited it with the stretcher, the oldest one on the crew recognised her.

"Mandy! Damn it!" David responded, strapping her onto the backboard before the younger ones lifted her onto the stretcher and David immediately dialed Finn's number.

"Hey, I thought you guys weren't scheduled to work tonight." Finn responded.

"Finn, you're gonna need to get to Florida Hospital ER immediately!" David said, Finn nearly dropping his phone when he recognised the frantic tone in the older man's voice.

"Mandy? David, how bad is she hurt?!" Finn asked after grabbing the keys to his Altima.

"David, found this!" Nathan called out, holding up the dented and bloodstained tire iron.

"Whoever did it, it looks like they tried to break her hip." David said before he and Finn hung up.

Reaching his car, Finn got into it and immediately started it before speeding off… it wasn't long before he saw the ambulance reach the ER and slammed on the brakes, shutting the car off and getting out of it after shoving his keys into his jeans pocket and running to the now open ambulance as a still unconscious Amanda was taken out of it.

"Was there anyone else with her, was she alone?!" Finn asked, immediately by Amanda's side and brushing her soaked hair back.

"There was a woman there with her, she wouldn't answer anything more than that her name is Callista." David answered.

When Amanda finally regained consciousness, she found herself in a bed and in a hospital gown, attached to an IV and blood pressure machine… she looked to her left, seeing Finn as he held her left hand between his hands. She tried to talk but all she managed to say was a name that sent Finn's blood into a boiling rage… being as careful as he could with her badly bruised body, Finn reached over and pulled her into his arms as she cried and repeatedly said she was sorry for leaving the building after the fight she got into with Alexa.

"It's okay, you needed to escape and she ain't the type to let up on anything. You had no way of knowing that he'd be waiting out there." Finn said in a gentle tone.

Amanda looked up at him even as they let go, her left hand still in his right one.

"I thought if I just… stopped speaking to Seth for a while, he'd understand. He tried to kill me..." Amanda replied quietly, attempting to pull the blankets aside to see the bruises on her hip but Finn gently stopped her. "I've had it, I'm gonna find him and kill him myself." She said, trying to get up but Finn wouldn't let her.

"You'll get your chance, but not while you're practically falling apart at the joints. The question right now is… someone saved you, someone called Callista. I don't know who she is or why she did it, I suppose other than being a decent human being…" Finn said as he managed to get her to stay down and relax.

"I don't know either… but I think she might've tried to kill him." Amanda responded, muffling a cough as being out in the thunderstorm affected her lungs.

At the same time, Seth was waking up in a room on the 4th floor and was immediately punched in the face by John.

"Who let you-" Seth shouted, John grabbing him by his hospital gown.

"I know what you did, and if you weren't so injured then I'd damn well make it so you were, right where we stand!" John growled, rageful at what he knew Seth had done.

"Well who did this to me then?! She was already down and then a blurred figure started trying to kill me-" Seth responded.

"You beat up my baby sister! Damn near broke her hip with a tire iron and tried to break her back!" John yelled, pushing Seth against the headboard.

"And someone came and attacked me afterwards, obviously she couldn't pick herself up off the ground so who was it?!" Seth responded.

"I don't have an answer to who… but you damn well deserved it." John said before he left. Reaching Amanda's room on the 6th floor, he walked in and sat down, pulling her into his arms.

"Everything hurts…" Amanda responded quietly.

"I expect it does, so the best place for you right now is a good sleep in wherever is most comfortable." John replied, as he was careful with his touch as he held her.

Amanda knew John was right and knew from the looks on his and Finn's faces that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon… letting Finn help her, the 25 year old curled up onto her left side and settled into sleep as John saw the bruises on Amanda's back from the gaps in the gown between the ties.

"No remorse… he showed none for trying to murder her." John said quietly.

"If I had just gone after her and gotten her home, this wouldn't have happened." Finn responded, John knowing that he was blaming himself.

"Finn, this isn't your fault… only one to blame is Seth and if we knew where to find the woman who saved Mandy, she'd tell us that." John said.

Across town in the International Palms Hotel, Enzo and Dianne were watching a Miami Vice marathon when it was interrupted by a breaking news bulletin… and both looked at each other in shock and horror after listening to it.

"We have got to be living the nightmare, come on now!" Enzo said after a few moments, before he glanced down as Dianne's hand instinctively entwined with his, as her eyes were locked to the TV even though the news bulletin had ended.

"Let's go." Dianne responded before they left, grabbing their room keys and keys to the rented Equinox.

They would never leave their friend behind.


	2. One Attempt Too Many

_**WWE Fastlane 2015, after six man tag…**_

" _Hey… that was great out there." Seth heard, seeing Amanda… she reached out to hug him but stopped when he lightly pressed his fingers into her collarbone. "Okay, that's not like you at all… what's going on here, Seth?" The 24 year old diva said, confused._

" _Nothing." Seth answered and turned to leave… he reached the edge of the hallway when he heard "You know, I'm getting really sick of this, Rollins!" and turned back, walking to Amanda._

" _What did you just say to me?!" Seth demanded._

" _Lately, you've treated me like we barely know each other… and you might not care but that hurts me, Seth. What did I do wrong, why don't you want anything to do with me anymore?" Amanda responded, Seth slamming the Money In The Bank briefcase down in rage and muttering a name under his breath… but Amanda heard it. "He is my friend but the Demon King and Demon Mistress thing, it's just a storyline, Seth. Just like The Shield splitting apart was for the cameras, it shouldn't affect us backstage." She said before he turned back to her._

" _Well it does! Before we know it, you'll be in the same bed and room, you'll be walking out into the arena hand in hand, leg up and lips together and it will be far from 'just an act'!" Seth said._

 _Amanda balled up her left hand before punching Seth right in the face, the noise attracting attention and Amanda seeing her old friend Joey Mercury._

" _Both of you calm down." Joey said, trying to keep the peace between the two._

" _Joey, stay outta this!" Seth snapped at him._

 _Amanda carefully pulled her hand away and walked off, Joey turning to Seth._

" _That was low, even for you! Mandy is a damn loyal friend, you idiot! And now you just want to kick her to the side because she's found the kind of happiness she hasn't had in years?!" Joey said._

 _Down the hallway, Amanda pulled her hood of her Balor Club hoodie over her head. She wanted to just disappear entirely…_

 **Present time…**

They were quiet as they walked in, Dianne walking over and seeing the bruises that marred Amanda's face and arms.

"You really look almost like I did… after I lost my leg." Dianne said quietly, her mind hardly caring for the secrecy at that moment as there were way more overtaking thoughts in her head.

Amanda was out and Dianne knew it was because of the Hydrocodone, Dianne sitting down.

"Where is he?" Dianne asked.

"4th floor… these injuries are enough proof to press assault charges against him should she decide to." Finn answered, his fingers trailing through Amanda's now dry hair.

"And you know the board would suspend him in a heartbeat… I know it's not domestic violence but it's damn similar to it." Enzo said.

At the same time, Nathan couldn't put it off anymore and called Aestrid.

"Hey, Nate, how's work going?" Aestrid asked, unaware of the news bulletin.

"It's… Mandy's been injured, Ace… badly injured. By Seth… strangely Seth was injured too, and we've no idea who by." Nathan responded, originally planning to explain gradually but once he began, it all came out at once.

"Who injured who first, were they both attacked by someone?!" Aestrid asked.

"No… Seth attacked Mandy first, then the unknown girl called Callista attacked Seth, presumably to protect Mandy from further harm which makes me think… if she had to stop him when Amanda was in _that_ condition, then if he was going further… he could very well have killed her." Nathan explained.

"I'm on my way there… that son of a bitch better think himself lucky that he's still breathing!" Aestrid responded before they hung up, Nathan going to check on Amanda.

Her eyes opened as she felt his hand rest on her face before he left, returning with an ice pack to put on her badly bruised right eye… but she noticed Finn wasn't there.

"First it was just slaps and punches… and then the tire iron…" Amanda said quietly.

"He threw aside any care for limits when he did that… there's hardly any going back after he did that." Nathan responded, as he was careful to not press too hard into the ice pack.

At the same time, Seth pulled his clothes back on and managed to sneak into the elevator… but when the doors closed, he paid no attention to the person behind him until a hand slammed on the stop button and he was grabbed by his shirt.

"Gonna run like a coward, huh?! I don't fucking think so!" Finn growled after punching Seth and slamming him into the wall. "Think you can beat her within an inch of her life and run like nothing happened, Seth?! Mandy didn't do a damn thing to you! What happened to never trying to kill her after she nearly died a year and a half ago, huh, got any answers for that?!" He yelled after kicking Seth down, Seth pulling himself up as blood trailed down his nose.

"She left me behind… she abandoned all thought of me, that I could've even been a little bit sorry, and then _you_ happened! My problem ain't with you, it's with her being around you by her choice… it! Is! Wrong!" Seth responded, holding his left hand over his nose.

"You didn't once tell her you were sorry for breaking her kneecap and upper leg or show up to help her! There's nothing wrong with her and me being around each other… you shoved her away the second you took that chair and hurt her!" Finn replied. "All Mandy wanted was to know that the Seth she thought of as a brother was still there… that shouldn't have been so hard, should it? Hell, even Randy has no problem with me and Mandy! You used to say that you weren't anything like Randy, what you did proves otherwise!" He responded, Seth punching him and Finn responding with another punch… but it didn't bring Seth's anger to a stop.

"It doesn't matter what she wanted, it matters what she asked, and she asked me nothing! Yes, I am different, she let me change!" Seth replied with a growl, Finn attempting to swing at him again… but he yelled out as his fist hit something solid, recoiling back as small waves of blue energy seemed to ripple out across the air where his fist had been.

"Well fuck!" Callista responded as the waves of energy faded. "You, go to her! You, stay!" She said, Finn leaving.

"You… you crazy little bitch!" Seth responded, Callista slapping him.

"Yes, and rightfully so after you nearly killed her. What you did makes you just as low, if not even lower than her abusive ex who you claimed to hate for what he did!" Callista growled in response.

"Makes me low?! That man you just let leave, he's gonna break her heart like the others!" Seth yelled.

"You have no way of knowing that, you're stuck in that 'If I can't have her, no one can!' mindset!" Callista replied.

Finn walked into the room and sat down, pulling Amanda into his arms.

"I want to go home…" Amanda said quietly as they held each other, the two having spent so much time around each other that Finn's apartment became their home.

"I know you do… but if something happened and you were here, it would be a lot easier to get help than if we went back. But as soon as you're cleared, we'll be right back home before that same hour is up." Finn replied.

They let go, Finn helping Amanda lie down on her left side as Aestrid walked in and over to them. Aestrid saw Amanda's bruises and saw her hand the ice pack to Finn so he could put it on his injured hand.

"You tried to kill him…" Aestrid said quietly.

"He damn well deserves it." Finn responded as Callista walked in and over to Amanda, carefully approaching her.

"Callista…" Amanda said.

"Hey… I'm glad you're okay. Well… alive, at least." Callista responded as she stepped closer, knowing now that she was welcomed in.

"These will take a while to heal… and if you weren't there, he could've killed me." Amanda replied.

At the same time, Seth was on the sidewalk and saw a Camaro drive by. Thinking quickly, he jumped into the passenger seat, scaring Alexa.

"What the hell?!" Alexa shouted.

"Drive!" Seth yelled, Alexa speeding off.

She had no idea what she was getting into.


	3. Chaos Of A Night From Hell

"Spill it, what did you do, Rollins?!" Alexa asked once they were in the apartment she shared with Murphy.

"I may have… nearly killed Mandy. Then some woman turned up and nearly killed me, so I suppose it was like an eye for an eye." Seth answered as he sat down nearby.

"She damn well wasn't playing around… I don't even need to guess who broke your nose, do I?" Alexa responded as she handed an ice pack to Seth, who put it on his nose.

"Finn didn't take too kindly to it, would've killed me had that woman not shown up." Seth answered.

"And something tells me that it wasn't a very common way of stopping a fight." Alexa suggested.

"She showed up in the elevator, without opening the doors." Seth replied as the door opened and Murphy walked in… before closing it.

"You, why the fuck are you hiding here?!" Murphy responded, livid at seeing Seth.

"Well who else is ever gonna offer me shelter?! There's enough blind and idiotic people flying at me to land me in the morgue by the end of the week!" Seth answered.

"Well damn right they would be wanting to after you nearly killed Mandy!" Murphy shouted.

"Yes, well certain wise people seem to agree with me!" Seth replied, glancing at Alexa.

"Don't you bring me into this, I just stopped as I saw an injured friend… honestly I'm not sure what to think. Mandy getting hurt, no big deal. Almost _killed_ … that's a bit much." Alexa responded.

"So what then?" Seth asked.

"Patching you up, then you're walking out of here! And if you refuse, I'll throw you through the damn door, you get that?!" Murphy replied.

Seth nodded, knowing not to cross Murphy when he was pissed.

At the same time, Finn heard his phone go off with a video call and answered it to see his brother.

"Awfully late over there but you saw the news, I take it?" Finn asked, Conor glancing at the hospital bed and cringing when he saw how Amanda looked.

"Poor lass looks like she got hit by a truck… anything broken?" Conor replied.

"No broken bones, doesn't mean he didn't try to." Finn answered.

"He would've killed her right there… so much for Shield siblings." Conor responded, looking towards Amanda again.

"Dean and Roman are much more reasonable… thought that if we were all away from each other on screen that it wouldn't affect us off screen." Amanda said. "It's after 1 am here, you couldn't sleep over there?" She asked.

"Not once I heard the news… I hope he at least ends up in the house of handcuffs and cardboard meals for what he did." Conor answered, glancing back at the Tv as the BBC news was covering the headline again, though not saying much different to what they had before.

"I hope so too but if he's still here, they can… cuff him." Amanda said before she looked to Finn. "He was trying to escape when you got to him." She replied.

Out walking around as best as he could, Seth stopped and hid when he heard it.

"Keep looking, he's gotta be here somewhere, Sami!" Bayley said, Seth knowing she was angry.

"I don't see him! Sasha, you find him yet?!" Sami asked into his walkie talkie.

"Not so much as a peep yet… and I'm also wondering why Callista refused to help, but all questions in their own time I suppose." Sasha answered, having met Callista in the front area of the hospital earlier and been confused as to why she denied to help them.

Seth climbed up the ladder nearby and reached the roof of a building… only to be kicked down to the concrete by Renee.

"Gotcha, you rat bastard!" Renee yelled, pinning Seth down and punching him until Dean reluctantly pulled his girlfriend off of Seth.

"Easy babe, don't break anything of yours!" Dean said as Sasha climbed up the ladder, the purple haired diva yanking Seth up to his feet.

"You really have lost your mind, Rollins! Let's go!" Sasha responded, dragging Seth with her to the car and kicking him into the backseat.

"You're taking me to the police, aren't ya?" Seth asked sarcastically as Sasha got in and slammed and locked the door.

"You'll get off too easily if we do that!" Sasha growled before Sami drove off with them.

The hours seem to drag on but once Amanda was completely asleep, Finn closed his own eyes too…

 _Amanda opened her eyes and saw Finn smiling at her as he rested his hand on her stomach, their children awake and moving around._

 _"Why the smile?" Amanda asked quietly._

 _"The strong kicks of new life… they're active ones and that'll increase when they're older, like ourselves." Finn answered, as he lightly held Amanda's hand and moved it to where his had been rested._

 _"Every time, it feels like they're saying hello to us… these beautiful little angels." Amanda whispered, the two kissing. "Our little family… they might take after us and get into the ring." She said as they sat up on the couch and Amanda tried to stand up but couldn't, Finn picking her up into his arms. "I'll be honest, that'll scare me… now I understand why my mom and dad freak out whenever I get hurt... you never stop wanting to protect your babies." She whispered, jumping slightly as Danny kicked her in the ribs._

 _"Hope he didn't break anything." Finn said._

 _"Takes after his dad… strong but gentle." Amanda replied as Finn took her upstairs and put her on their bed._

 _"And his sister takes after you. Fiery but loving." Finn said._

 _"If Briana takes after me when she's a teenager, you're gonna be the kind of dad who's armed with a shotgun if she brings her high school boyfriend over to meet us, aren't you?" Amanda asked with a slight laugh as Finn sat down._

 _"Oh, I wouldn't say so… not a shotgun, maybe a bat." Finn joked in response._

 _"He better treat our little girl with respect or I'm gonna beat him senseless." Amanda replied before they kissed and Finn rested his head near her stomach, hearing slight hiccups echoing from Briana and smiling._

 _Amanda couldn't help but feel like everything was in place…_

Amanda's eyes opened and she instinctively stretched her legs out, Finn's eyes snapping open when he heard her muffle a scream and him reaching over and massaging her hip.

"That'll take quite a while to get better… just got to learn some careful habits until it does." Finn said quietly as Amanda turned slightly to face him easier.

"The second that tire iron hit me… I thought he had paralyzed me." Amanda admitted, brushing her tears away. "Same damn leg too…" She said as they held each other.

A few days later, she was out of the hospital and checked on the news updates after towel drying her now shoulder length hair… she found one describing Seth's suspension and comments from his young teen fans and Finn saw that unlike last time, Amanda couldn't brush it off. Walking over, Finn wrapped his arms around Amanda's shoulders and lightly ran his fingers through her slightly damp hair.

"At least he won't be able to cause trouble to anyone and give work as an excuse." Finn said after a moment.

"Yeah… and hopefully, the young starstruck girls realise that." Amanda replied after setting the phone down, both heading downstairs and seeing someone outside.

Amanda's eyes narrowed and Finn grabbed the bat by the wall, quietly walking over and swinging the door open… but instead of Seth, it was Seth's older brother Brandon.

"The hell are you doing here?!" Finn and Amanda asked simultaneously, Finn lowering the bat and letting Brandon in once he was sure that the other man wouldn't hit Amanda.

"Here to give my brother a whack on your behalf… first I wanted to decide how hard though." Brandon answered.

"Break something of his for me." Amanda said after Brandon saw the bruises on her arms, shoulders and face.

"I'll give him you and I's best, depending on how you look at it." Brandon said in agreement.

"Already broke his nose. I know he's your family but he can be a fucking sadist at times." Finn explained, Brandon carefully hugging Amanda.

"Well when the brother agrees, you know it's true." Brandon responded, before he headed out again to look for Seth.

After eating lunch, Amanda heard her tablet chime and picked it up. She answered the video call, 46 year old Kurt jumping back when he saw her bruises.

"Damn, kid, you look like hell. And where are you?" Kurt replied.

"Hiding out with a friend." Amanda answered before Kurt saw Finn sit down next to her.

"Kurt? Been some time since I've heard from you." Finn said, the two having met while working in New Japan Pro Wrestling.

"It has been… how's the states working for you then? Seems like the kind of trouble Bullet Club members get into quite often, am I right?" Kurt responded.

"Much different here. And I can count the times we haven't gotten into trouble on one hand." Finn answered, Amanda hiding her face to hide the light shade of scarlet.

"Mandy Rose Cena, what did you do now?" Kurt asked, Amanda turning back to him.

"I… smashed a whiskey bottle over Scott Dawson's head a few nights back when he picked a fight with Finn." Amanda replied, Kurt trying not to laugh.

"At a girl." Kurt said approvingly.


	4. There's One In Every Family

**A/N: Devan is KiranTheRay's character.**

 _ **Early Monday morning, 10/20/14…**_

" _Ow!" Amanda yelled after being yanked out of her much needed sleep by Seth's size 11 right foot slamming into the back of her left knee, the raven haired man once again drunk._

 _Fed up, Amanda sat upright and balled her right hand into a fist before giving him a slightly hesitant look._

" _No, wake him up." Amanda muttered, slamming her fist down hard onto Seth's torso and regretting dragging him from the bar earlier._

 _Seth screamed in pain as his eyes snapped open, rubbing his now sore sternum and looking at his now furious roommate, who's hazel eyes shone with anger instead of sparkling with happiness._

" _You keep hurting me, you fucking idiot! You need to lay off the drinking and go crash somewhere else!" Amanda yelled, dragging Seth towards the door after getting up out of the bed as Seth started to regain full awareness around him._

" _Mandy, it was an-" Seth said, Amanda opening the door and shoving him out it before throwing his things at him as he pulled himself up to his feet. "Mandy, calm down, it was an accident!" He yelled._

" _Oh, I'll calm down once you're outta here, now shove off! And don't come back until you get your sleep rage under control!" Amanda shouted, slamming and locking the door. Amanda limped back to the bed and grumbled in Irish… before hearing a knock and yelling in the same language._

" _I think you meant to say it the other way, love." Finn said, Amanda's head snapping up and her limping to the door._

 _Amanda unlocked it and opened it, letting the 5'11" NXT superstar into the room… and he saw her left knee starting to swell up and helped her sit down on the bed, propping her knee up on the pillows before finding the ice bucket and a bag, Amanda cringing slightly as the freezing cold cubes were on her knee._

" _Grab your laptop" Finn replied, Amanda looking at him. "I've got a good distraction." He said, Amanda grabbing her MacBook Pro and opening it as she rubbed her sleepy eyes._

 _When it was on, Finn linked his left arm around her shoulders and draped his right arm over her left shoulder, typing in some Irish phrases in on Google Translate._

 _Amanda memorized them as she leaned against Finn and he started singing to her._

 _It wasn't long before she was asleep again, soft snores escaping her mouth… Finn smiled slightly, turning the laptop off and closing it after setting it out of Amanda's reach before setting her onto her back and taking the ice pack off of her knee before pulling the covers over her._

" _That's better… let those peaceful dreams flood your mind, Mandy." Finn whispered, stretching out next to her and pulling the covers over himself._

 _His eyes closed when her soft snores soothed him into sleep and his right arm wrapped around her back… now both were content in their sleep…_

 **Present time…**

Brandon found Seth in the usual kind of place both went to countless times back in Davenport… walking further into the dive bar, he snatched the glass of Jack and coke from Seth, who lurched forward to try to take it back.

"Well hello to you too brother, if you'd be so kind as to return my drink?!" Seth said after a few moments, angry at losing his Jack and coke.

"Why should I when you can't take back what you did to Mandy, you little shitbird?!" Brandon growled, sipping the last bit of the drink before punching Seth and then twisting his right arm behind his back, Seth yelling in pain.

"What the fuck are you trying to do, kill me?!" Seth yelled.

"You've come close enough to that already… but Mandy sends her regards on this!" Brandon responded, still holding Seth's arm locked behind his back before he quickly raised his knee and slammed it against the arm, a sickening crack echoing as he did.

Seth stood up and charged at Brandon, the fight escalating… until both were pulled up to their feet and their heads were smacked together.

"That's enough out of the both of you though I appreciate the effort to protect your friend, Brandon!" Liviana shouted as Brandon and Seth stood up.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Brandon asked.

"My name… Liviana Diesel. And I knew your name through this, because quite honestly, a lot of things that have happened were never meant to happen." Liviana answered, as she took a small, phone-like object out of her pocket, except that it was a piece of transparent glass with only units at the top and bottom, projecting images onto the glass.

The first one had Seth beating on Amanda… but instead of Callista, it was Finn who had shown up and thrown him against the brick wall.

"Leave her the fuck alone, asshole!" They heard Finn yell in the video before he was seen punching Seth… and in the video, Amanda's injuries were a lot less severe.

"Wait, if it was supposed to be Finn who'd stop the attack, why did that woman show up instead?" Brandon asked.

"Callista shouldn't even be here, she… obviously I'm not exactly from your time, but she's from even _further_ forward. Me, I'm from the 23rd century but Callista… the 29th. And so far, she's the only rooting thing that we can find out of place, and we have been working with 2863's agency to work out what's happened… that's a lot to take in at once, so take your time." Liviana explained.

"Well how much trouble could she be in? They'd understand that she was saving someone from death, right?" Brandon asked.

"I'm afraid they're very cold and with the iron fist on the matter of altering timelines… let me give you an example. Say someone who was supposed to die, was saved from death by a time traveller. Now they'll live a life, get married, no big deal. But you see, now they have a kid or two… then their kids have kids, and then down the line one of them has a bad raising and ends up seeking to overpower people, that one's child takes it a step further… so by saving one life, when that traveller returns to their century, the planet could have changed entirely, maybe one of those kids ended up becoming a massively powerful dictator of some sort. And all because the traveller saved _one_ life that was supposed to end. Now with Amanda she would have lived either way, but I think you get the idea." Liviana explained.

"Yep. Goodbye." Seth said, starting to leave but Liviana stopped him.

"Oh hell no, ain't gonna work that way, pal!" Liviana replied.

"You said the timeline was altered, doesn't that mean I should stay away?!" Seth questioned angrily.

"No, it means that Callista is entwined with events now and that _you_ can have everything that's coming to ya!" Liviana responded.

"Not gonna run this time, Seth." Brandon replied.

In the apartment, Amanda found herself feeling drowsy after taking the painkillers and Finn wrapped his arms around her.

"She wasn't supposed to stop him…" Amanda mumbled, confusing Finn and him looking at the side effects label of the Vicodin.

A knock at the door sounded, Finn helping Amanda sit up and lean against the couch before going to answer the door… the second he did, Devan ran in and nearly knocked him down.

"Sorry, Balor! Where's Tiny?" Devan responded after Finn closed the door, Amanda motioning to Devan and him seeing her. "Oh my damn…" He said, horrified at seeing her injuries as the two hugged.

Amanda and Finn knew that explaining this to Devan wouldn't be easy.


End file.
